Random SU thoughts
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Just some random thoughts I have. Will be uploaded whenever I think of stuff lol
1. Chapter 1

So, I was just thinking that like, in some timelines Pink diamond/Rose/Steven is literally dead. Like, not thought to be shattered, not turned into Rose/Steven. Like actually dead and gone forever. Remember the episode 'Steven and the Stevens' when Steven goes back in time? I think that technically makes another reality? And near the end of the episode where a lot of Stevens disintegrate into sand? And Steven literally sings 'I learned to stay true to myself, by watching myself die' I think that was kept true in all the other timelines? So like, there are parallel universes in the show where Pink/Rose/Steven are just dead. And like...never coming back. That's dark.


	2. Chapter 2

What if White diamond decides to take over Blue and Yellow diamond? Like, if she has mind control abilities what if she decides to just completely rule Homeworld after the 'biggest galactic embarrassment' of the diamonds. Or if she decides to just start anew, and somehow controls Steven as the new Pink diamond?


	3. Chapter 3

Theoretically a human female could reproduce with a gem if the gem shapeshifted male organs. Like, Rose/pink shapeshifted a fully functioning womb and all of the other proper organs and functions. And Steven was born fine, but had Rose/pink's gem. So I wonder if a gem shapeshifted male reproductive organs if they could have a baby with a female human, but instead of taking the parent's gem the baby just gets some of the abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few ending lines in 'Now we're only falling apart' really irks me. Sapphire saying "She was following us. How could she not after you swept her off her feet?" And then being all touched really made me mad.

Pink spent so much time with Pearl, and wanted to fight with her, and stay with her on earth. And I seriously doubt that Pink just thought Pearl was 'following the role' that she was assigned to, and just caring for her diamond. They had probably fused fairly often, meaning they somewhat shared emotions. But then Pink just completely abandons Pearl, and everything they had done for a human (No offense to Greg, or Steven) to make a human/gem baby. And like...it's implied that she is NEVER coming back. so, whenever Steven dies, Pink won't reform. Pearl literally would have died for her, and she just left her forever.

It's kinda screwed up.


	5. Chapter 5

I wonder how long Steven will be on Homeworld. He needs food, water, sleep...you know human stuff?

But like how would he get it? Unless the CG's somehow convince Blue and Yellow, they think he is Pink diamond. So they probably don't think he needs anything in terms of his human needs.

But how would they get the stuff? Like...water may be easier to get, but something that he would be able to eat? That may be tricky. I'd assume they could either get food from the human zoo, or make fruit trees like at the zoo.

I have a feeling he will be on Homeworld for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dudes even Connie, and Greg have died in alternate timelines! In the episode 'Winter Forecast' when Steven sees the possible futures. Her dad (Doug) crashes into the van, so he probably died too. There's a lot of death in this show if you think of alternate possibilities. Like geez


	7. Chapter 7

So, we know that a gem can fuse with a corrupted gem, and that gem gets corrupted after. But what if a pair of gems is already fused? Like, would the fusion get corrupted, and the core gems have a few moments of being normal? I would assume it is the same as fusing with an already corrupted gem and they would get corrupted quickly


	8. Chapter 8

Dudes I feel so bad for Jasper, as well as all of Pink's court. Like, can you imagine? They are all sad and mourning because they think's she's dead. And I'm sure Jasper felt like it was her fault, in a way. A Quartz is a soldier in the show. And the soldiers fight for their diamonds. I bet poor Jasper was devastated. Like...damn.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since 'A single pale Rose' I was wondering if other gems could enter each other's gemstones? LIke, Steven entered pearls's gem. He saw her memories. Well, what if like...Garnet wanted to see Pink's memories. She may be able to enter Steven's gem? But I'm not sure if this is a pearl-specific ability. Like, having a dimension in their gems and stuff. If it isn't, it would be cool to see not only Pink's memories, but possibly others as well. Like Lapis, Jasper, eyeball ruby etc.


	10. Chapter 10

I wonder if all of those Rose Quartz gems are just really off-color Amethysts? I think the cuts are different in the show. But still, that'd make Pink/Rose even more despicable. Using off-colored gems as an excuse, while also fighting 'for gems'


	11. Chapter 11

By homeworld's standards, Pink diamond was definitely an off-color, or defective gem. She was much shorter than all of them, had a very different personality, and even wanted to stop a colony from being made on Earth. Also, Jasper said that 'Gems who reshape themselves out of their original purpose' are a disgrace to Homeworld, and 'Any gem that does not fit the mold must be purged.' Pink diamond literally reshaped her form entirely, including technically, turning into Steven. And her own childish, selfish behavior does not fit the mold at all.


	12. Chapter 12

So after watching the new episode yesterday I wonder why Homeworld has a night time? I know that Navy said something about it being odd to be on a planet that was not always sunny. But I wonder why they have a night time? Like I know why, science and orbits and stars, but what use would it serve? Gems don't sleep. And with how advanced Homeworld is I'd expect some kind of program, like in the zoo. Technology that can shift the day/night cycle. Maybe some gems do better in low light?


	13. Chapter 13

I am so ready for the movie! So many ideas are popping up in my head, and I can't wait to see everything new! The new town, Steven being older. So ready! And Connie kissing Steven on the cheek? Yaaaas. I wonder if we see the diamonds? That's be cool. And I wonder what will happen with the new gem? Obviously she will be redeemed, since this show seems to do that a lot lol. Also, I hope we learn about the Cluster's status. Not sure if it is even in the Earth's crust anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so I have been seeing a lot of this going around since the trailer for the movie came out. A lot of people have been saying ' The diamonds got redeemed even though the diamonds are space tyrants and dictators. Guess it's ok to forgive Hiltler.' And other things like that. Seriously? Like come on man, first of all this is a cartoon, aimed at a younger audience. A cartoon. Where no real life death happens. And this is how the show has ALWAYS been. Every single villain gets redeemed and it all ends happily. (Unless you want to count the ruby squad. We just haven't seen them again.) I doubt there will ever be a permanent death/shattering on the show. And if you want to count Rose/Pink that's fine. She is gone, but Steven in there now. So yes, the villain in the movie will most likely be redeemed. If people don't like that? Why do you still keep watching? This show has followed this formula for literal years. I doubt it'll change lol


	15. Chapter 15

I honestly really liked the movie! And omg, the diamonds singing melted my heart! And can we all agree Pink diamond is literally the worst? She, in my mind, is now one of the few un-redeemable (Is that the right word? lol) characters. Like...she's so selfish and bratty! I don't like her much lol She's like the Ronaldo of gems.


	16. Chapter 17

I really hope SU: future is on the CN app. I don't have cable anymore lol ( I figured, there was no point in paying for a cable package if I only watch like...2 shows. When I usually watch youtube anyway. But I am excited for SU: future)


	17. Chapter 18

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Steven universe Future has already stolen my heart. Can't wait for next week


	18. Chapter 19

Well, now that there is a break for SU: Future, I am soooo curious to see how Steven will act. It really is pointing more and more to the 'corrupted Steven' theory. I hope we see the diamonds. And Connie. And Spinel. Even Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth. Like, they could all be a part of Steven's recovery if he goes full corrupted form.


	19. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

HOLY CRAP THE NEW LEAK! Dude, Steven...this is mega feelsy and I teared up. Maybe he's talking to Connie?


	20. Chapter 21

Peridot and Steven being cute! Peridot being a legit friend!

and

Bismuth is so fucking gay! Gay for Pearl! Bismuth/Pearl confirmed!


	21. Chapter 22

The episode "Growing pains" hit a bit too close to home.

Except without the support system at the end


	22. Chapter 23

Whaaaaaaat the heeeeelllllll was Steven going to shatter White? DUde he's starting to become toxic. Taking out your trauma and PTSD on others isn't good

Also Blue finally has a song!


	23. Yo, the finale though TT TvT

The fimale has me messed up like...all the feels man


	24. Chapter 25

Huh. I wonder what would have happened if Monster Steven's gem was ripped out


	25. Guest review response

I made a guest review and it wasnt put on

so many feels. agreed. i wonder if we will ever see steven again. imma miss them all. my favorites in the series are garnet lapis lazuli and peridot. hbu

0

(I am assuming the two reviews are the same person.)

Dude, I have not been on. And, if you wanted an immediate response, use an actual account. I can't tell anybody apart when they are all named 'Guest' and this is just a thoughts thing. I don't check the reviews often, as this isn't a story lol

Although yeah, I'll miss the show. Rebecca has said she doesn't want to let the characters go yet. So people are assuming it will continue in comics and stuff.

Tbh I'm going to miss Blue diamond. She was my favorite character lol


End file.
